


Girls’ Night Out

by kalafudra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, friendship fic, mid season two - slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalafudra/pseuds/kalafudra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Lydia decide to look for distractions together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls’ Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [gifset](http://rebekamikaelson.tumblr.com/post/52186239704/lydia-wants-a-distraction-and-erica-cant-help) (That I can't see at the original source atm but have [reblogged here](http://kalafudra.tumblr.com/post/59324952147/lydia-wants-a-distraction-and-erica-cant-help)).
> 
> Mid-season two (apart from the first scene that I fleeced from the third season and adapted for my purposes). Both of them just needed a friend and I wanted to give them that. [I apologize for re-straightening lesbian content that is hard to come by anyway. But I needed a friendship here.]
> 
> Huge thank yous to puzzledpeaces and teashoe for betaing.

Erica took one last look in the mirror she had hung up in the locker since her transformation. Before, such a thing would have been inconceivable. But now she was somebody who turned heads. And she enjoyed that feeling and the confidence that came with it.

While she considered whether freshening up her lipstick was necessary already, Lydia’s voice reached her across the school hallway.

“I don’t want a boyfriend. I need a distraction.”

Erica glanced in her direction and saw her standing at her locker with Allison and grinned. “Well, good luck with that. Allison is way too serious to have much fun with. She doesn’t get the concept of distractions, save in a military sense.”

And then she had an idea. She would be Lydia’s distraction-enabler. It was actually perfect because Erica was itching to explore all possibilities that came with her new confident self. And who’d be better suited to help her than Lydia Martin?

She definitely needed that new coating of lipstick.

New Erica wasn’t one for waiting around. So after she was done with her lips, she closed her locker and headed straight over to Lydia’s, barely noticing Stiles who tried to catch her attention and started running after her.

Two years ago him running after her would have made her day. Hell, her year. She probably would have had an episode from the excitement alone. But it was too late now. Erica had somebody new she was head over heels for: herself. And there was still a lot to discover. So when he tripped behind her, she just kept on walking until she reached Lydia.

“Lydia, I couldn’t help but overhear… how about looking for distractions together?”

Erica gave her her best smile – the one that lit up her face, but that also promised all the delicious fun things that they could do together. Lydia cocked her head. She gave Erica the once over before she smiled – equally promising – and said, “Perfect. I’ll wait for you outside, after school. Shopping first.”

With that both Lydia and Erica walked away, leaving Stiles and Allison behind with open mouths.

***

After school they headed to the mall and started the mother of all shopping tours. At first everything was a little awkward but then they started trying on party dresses and it became a bit of a competition between them – who dared to wear the shorter dress? The higher heels? By the time they both ended in the lingerie section – already heavily packed with bags – they were giggling like mad people and all trace of awkwardness had disappeared.

While they were browsing for underwear that fit their new party outfits. Lydia suddenly became serious.

“Look, I hope this doesn’t sound rude and I don’t mean to pry but I never would have thought that I’d end up here with you. What happened? I know I haven’t changed that much.”

“I don’t know. I guess I was already tired of being my old self for a while and then one day, I just woke up and I felt so different and I figured that was my chance to reinvent myself. I don’t know if you understand that. You’ve always seemed so comfortable being yourself.”

Lydia gave a short bitter laugh.

“Trust me, I’ve hidden my share of things about myself, too. I’ve played dumb for so long… It actually took Stiles Stilinski to make me realize how fucked up that is.”

Erica laughed.

“You know, I’ve always been a little jealous of you. I had such a crush on him – and he only ever had eyes for you. I used to wish that he would look at me like that, too…”

“But?”

“But now that he is noticing me, I guess I’m less on the market for a boyfriend and more … for a distraction.”

Lydia grinned and pulled a bra-panty combination from the rack.

“The let’s make sure we both have something to show to the distraction when it comes along.”

***

A couple of hours later the two of them were exhausted, but happy and successful shoppers. Sipping the last bit of their smoothies, they headed towards Lydia’s car. As they got in, Lydia turned to Erica a little abruptly.

“Erica, do you wanna stay the night at my place? My parents aren’t home and that way we could prepare for the club tonight together and… I just think it would be more fun.”

Erica agreed and after a quick talk on the phone with her parents – who gave their permission, under the impression that it would be a girls’ movie night – Erica and Lydia headed first to Erica’s to grab a couple of things, then to pick up some junk food, and finally to Lydia’s.

After they’d basically inhaled the burgers and fries Lydia disappeared for a minute and came back with a bottle of vodka. She grabbed Erica’s arm and pulled her upstairs to her room.

As they walked through the empty house, Erica dared to ask, “So, where are your parents actually?”

Lydia shrugged.

“I don’t know. They’re either working this weekend or they’re both with their respective affairs and just pretend to be working. I don’t know why they don’t get a divorce. But even if they were here, they’d be too busy screaming at each other to take much notice of how or what I’m doing anyway.”

“Sounds a bit lonely.”

Lydia’s smile was a little strained.

“Well, I do have Prada, and homework, and friends. And most people are idiots anyway. Wouldn’t want to bother with them.”

“Be that as it may, parents are parents, you know? They’re pretty special.”

“Yeah, well, can’t have everything.” She took a swig of vodka. “I’m going to take a shower before we get ready. Or do you wanna go first?”

Erica also took a swallow from the bottle. “Nah, go ahead. I’ll go after.”

***

After showers, the girls slowly got ready and increasingly more drunk. By the time they were ready to leave the house, they were both pleasantly buzzed and very much in party mood.

Lydia called a cab and they made their way to the city center. The club was full to the brim and the two girls were lucky that the doorman appreciated short dresses, or else they’d probably have waited a while. But a little flirtation and a well-placed wink from Erica had them in in no time.

They headed straight to the dance floor. While their plan had been to check out the guys and see who caught their fancy, they soon found themselves lost in the music and the movement and paying very little attention to their surroundings.

They spent the night like this, dancing every once in a while with guys who approached them, but mostly they just enjoyed the music, the dancing, the flirting and each other’s company.

When the club became emptier with every passing minute, they decided to call it a night, too. Hailing another cab, they were home soon.

***

Even though they were both pretty tired, they were also too stoked to go to bed straight away. So once they had slipped off their shoes, exchanged their party clothes for pajamas and removed their make-up, Lydia had the glorious idea to get some ice cream out of the freezer – to cool them down, quite literally.

“This really was an awesome night,” Erica said with glowing eyes as she licked the chocolate ice cream off her spoon.

“I couldn’t agree more. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun. Lately life hasn’t exactly been a barrel of laughs, what with me and Jackson breaking up and…” Her voice trailed off.

“And?”, Erica prompted.

Lydia didn’t answer immediately. Erica was just debating with herself whether she should press any further when it practically broke out of Lydia, as if a dam had burst.

“You know, ever since I was in the hospital and then … in the woods, I keep losing time. I see things. And it’s weird and scary and I’m afraid I’m going insane. I tried talking to Allison about it but she’s just so preoccupied. I just don’t know what to do. I can’t out-think this. I can’t control it. I’m just…”

She broke off, tears in her eyes. Erica didn’t know about Lydia’s problems. She couldn’t explain them. She couldn’t tell her anything. But there was one thing she could do.

So she got up and wrapped her arms around Lydia and held her while Lydia’s breathing slowly became calm again.

“Sorry. And just as I was about to say that I hadn’t felt as normal as I did tonight in quite a while, I go ahead and have a bit of a breakdown,” Lydia said as she took a step back. Erica smiled at her.

“Believe it or not, breakdowns every once in a while are normal, too.”

Lydia laughed at that.

“It’s probably still the better idea to go to bed and tackle the problems and breakdowns once we’ve had some sleep.”

***

They were both in bed, safely enveloped by darkness and blankets. Erica had almost drifted off to sleep.

“Erica? Thank you.”

“Thank you, too,” Erica mumbled drowsily, shuffling a little closer.


End file.
